


Play

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Licking, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sir's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master indulge in some play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Sir's POV

His eyes are bright and blue, glasses sliding down his nose and he yips and noses at my cheek. His tongue slips out and licks my cheek, grinning a decidedly dog-like grin at me.  


"Silly puppy," I murmur, hand snaking into his hair, twining a few strands around my fingers and he clambers into my lap, nuzzling my thighs. "Puppy just wants to snuggle today, doesn't he? Wants to just lay in my lap as I work?"  


He nods enthusiastically, tongue flopping out and he slurps my cheek, making a quick face before he does it again, getting my face covered in a layer of spit.  


I laugh, wiping it off onto my pants. "Well, puppy, that's what you get when you lick people with facial hair."  


A _whuff_ and he settles down in my lap, my legs spread just enough for him to rest his head on a thigh. I chuckle and pluck his glasses off, lying them down on a table. "There you go, pup, nice and comfy?"  


He _hmms_ and licks at my fingers, sucking them into his mouth before pulling off, burrowing his face into my leg.  


"And you're gonna be a good boy when I work, aren't you?" I ask, running a hand down his back and he arches against my touch.  


"Yes," he breathes, squirming in my lap.  


"Good boy."  


He hums, curled up in my lap and I start typing, continuing until a warm wet tongue starts gently lapping at my skin.  


"That tickles."  


He giggles and continues nosing about my armpit, still humming.  


" _Puppy_. That tickles." My voice rises a bit as I squirm around on the couch.  


He raises his head out of my armpit, a look of complete innocence on his face. "It does, Sir? Oops."  


I swat his thigh gently. "Yes. It does."  


"Sorry," he says, flopping his head down on my thigh and nosing at my zipper.  


"No, you're not, puppy. Lying gets you a time-out, remember?" I caress his cushy ass firmly, grinning as he presses against my hand.  


"I remember," he mumbles, still nosing at my zipper and I glance down.  


"You gonna pull it down with your teeth, pup?"  


He nods. "Gonna try."  


"Good boy."  


He takes my zipper in his teeth and yanks. And falls off, nearly tumbling off the couch before I catch him.  


"Silly puppy yanked a little too hard didn't he?"  


He blushes, his cheeks red and he ducks his head nodding and trying again, gently taking my zipper in his teeth and pulling.  


"Mmm, puppy know what he wants, doesn't he? And puppy wants his Master's hard cock, I bet."  


He pants, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he finishes pulling my zipper down and stares at me expectantly.  


I grin at him. "What?" I coo. "Does puppy want his Master's cock? Does him, does him?"  


He barks, grinning back.  


"Oh all right. I guess I can indulge you this time, you spoiled puppy." I work my hard cock out of my pants and let it spring forth.  


He beams, diving onto it and a gasp slips out of my mouth as I feel his tongue licking at me.  


"G-good puppy," I force out, pressing his head down against me and grinding his face into my crotch.  


He lets out a low moan and I can feel spit soaking my pants.  


"Mmm, puppy missed his Master, didn't he?"  


Another soft _whuff_ and I feel a wet warm tongue caressing my balls. I shiver as he moves up to the underside of my cock, tongue lapping at sensitive skin and I let out a happy sigh, my hand resting at the nape of his neck.  


"Master missed his puppy too. Mmm, if you keep that up, puppy, you're gonna get all dirty and then I'm gonna have to give you a bath."  


The licking continues in earnest, that tongue moving over my cock and I groan in pleasure, gently nudging him off and wrapping a hand around my hard dripping cock.  


"C'mon pup, open wide," I say, rubbing up and down vigorously, my hand slick with precome and spit.  


He obeys immediately and I love that about him, how obedient my puppy is,  
he obeys and I come all over his face, lines of come dripping down his face and he licks his lips happily.  


"And now you need a bath, puppy."  


Another bark, his voice rising at the end and I laugh.  


"Oh all right, I guess it was my fault you got dirty. But you still need a bath."  


He presses his face against my pants leg and I groan. "Bad puppy. You could've licked that off. Come on, get up, bathtime."  


I get up and head to the bathroom, listening to his tags jingle as he follows behind on his hands and knees.  


I slide my pants off and lean down to turn on the water.  


"In the shower, pup. Time to get you all nice and clean."  


He cocks his head at me quizzically, nudging my bare leg.  


"You splash. And you already got my pants all dirty, puppy. Now get in."  


He grins at me before climbing into the tub, shivering as the water hits his skin and he whines.  


"Oh all right, I guess I can turn the heat up."  


He sighs happily as hot water splashes against his skin and I pull out a washcloth.  


"Time to get my puppy all nice and clean," I say, grinning as I slide a hand against his wet dripping slit and he lets out a low moan.  


"Puppy's really wet down here, isn't he? Gonna have to get that area really clean."  


I keep rubbing against him and he rocks back against my hand, gasping and groaning until finally he comes, coating my hand.  


"Mmm, good boy." I press a kiss to his forehead and he licks my cheek.  


I hum as I aim the spray nozzle at him, washing away the soap. "There we go, puppy. All nice and clean. Get out."  


He sighs fondly, getting out of the tub and shaking himself, spraying me with water.  


I squawk, swatting his ass. "Bad dog. You know better. Now I'm all wet."  


He grins at me, taking my shirt sleeve in his mouth and tugging at it.  


"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You little brat. If you wanted my shirt off, all you had to was ask."  


He barks.  


"Yeah, yeah. See if you get a nice fluffy towel now, puppy. Come on."  


I walk out out of the bathroom and he pads along behind me, tags jingling, and I strip off my shirt, tossing it on the pile of dirty clothes before flopping down on the bed and hunting for the remote.  


He whines from the floor, nudging an arm.  


"You want up, puppy? Roll over, first."  


He rolls over immediately, displaying his adorable chubby belly, and I can't help but lean down and press a kiss to it, swirling my tongue around his navel.  


"Good boy," I murmur against his skin, licking down the slight stripe of hair on his stomach. "Up." I pat the bed, pulling my head up.  


He jumps up and it's not long before I feel a nose nuzzling my ass.  


"And what do you think you're doing?"  


The only answer I get is a soft "woof" and more nuzzling. Then I feel the scrape of teeth against me and my underwear's being pulled down.  


"Oh I see. Well, all right then. I guess I can indulge you this once."  


A lick to a cheek and he burrows his face between them, licking eagerly and I groan.  


"Oh good puppy. Keep going."  


He pulls back before licking around my hole, dipping the tip of his tongue inside.  


I shift on the bed, gently nudging him off to take hold of my hard cock, running my finger along the tip and then urging him back on.  


"It's okay, puppy, I just had to take care of something. Go back to what you were doing."  


He looks down and a thin line of drool ekes its way out of his mouth, falling onto my hole. And he sighs happily, licking in strong solid strokes inside me and I moan in pleasure.  


I stroke myself in time to his own, the sensations driving me mad until finally my vision goes white and I come, sending spurts of come over my hand and I whistle.  


"C'mere boy. Come clean me up."  


His tongue snakes over my fingers, getting between the fingers, slurping eagerly.  


I shiver, shoving him gently off. "All right, all right I'm all clean. C'mere and cuddle."  


He grins, woofing as he burrows into my side, licking my face.  


"Love you too, pup."


End file.
